Living Dead Girl
by Althea Clark
Summary: Based on Zombieland : It's funny and quirky, yet dark and dangerous...you'll fall in love from the first...bite?
1. Chapter 1

Alright so inspiration for this story came from Zombieland...lol cool huh? I wanted it to be more in depth then the movie was...and it's got totally different characters so its nothing like the movie at all lol except for the zombies - and zombie hunting! well on with it :) hope you all like it. Her name is Alissandra (but i'll call her Aliss)

* * *

I guess its safe to say you never know what you've got till its gone, but its also true to say that you don't know what you have until it shows up. It's been a full three months since the virus has taken over the world. It started off as rabies- turned into a sickness- then it was zombies. Sucks right? well you have absolutely no idea what we've been through. First step to recovery- Kill all animals (which I hate because I LOVE animals). Second step to recovery- antibiotics (which only escalated the virus). Then the third step to recovery- Kill the infected. Everyone went into mass chaos and for good cause too: no one wanted to die that way.

August 13th year: 2012.

Population: 24.7 billion

Living: maybe 1000- maybe less

* * *

I've never found another living person yet. Sure it's only been 3 months- but thats plenty of time for the living to become...the undead. I wake up, refreshed as anyone with 6 hours of sleep could be. I grab my pants and pull them up over my legs, push my arms through a long white sleeved shirt and put on my biker jacket (or so my father used to call it). I looked into the mirror, wishing I had someone, anyone to talk to...someone to laugh with...smile with. I haven't smiled since I saw my parents die. But I dont really want to get into _that_ story just yet. I unknit the hair tie that holds my hair back from my face, and let my hair fall loose in light blonde curls. I pick up the gun I've been carrying around since the start of the virus and head outside. I feel the cold air hit my face and blow my hair behind me. Its beginning to be winter now. Snow would show soon, making my drive to the west coast that much harder. I sigh and push my glasses over my eyes. If it were Halloween I'd say I'd be scared of the way this town looks...but it's not Halloween- so there for I'm not scared. But that doesn't mean that this town isn't deserted and scary. Doors are left open, cars scattered throughout the streets, windows broken...and blood everywhere. I shuddered to think that it used to belong inside a person. I hear a moan coming from down the street and make my way (faster) to my truck. Its big enough to push other cars over, and light enough to move faster then a heavy truck.

I live my life alone. There isn't anyone to accompany me...and for a while I was okay with that. I used to be deathly (pun intended) afraid of anything that walked on two legs or four...and hello, thats the entire earth. I shuddered when I saw the zombie walk towards the house I had just been in. For some reason they always knew where I had been. They didn't attack me though, not yet at least. I've had a couple of run ins with zombies that have left me thanking gods that I was alive, but they didn't attack me...I had attacked them. Sometimes I'd provoke them to come after me, making a noise...or breathing heavily, and it always seemed to work. With no regard for anyones life but my own I started my beautiful truck and giggled when I ran over the zombie that almost ran his way towards me, wanting me as a snack. I hit him with the front of my tuck, watching as all his parts scattered...maybe they'd be dinner for someone, maybe not- but all I could do is hope. I turned on my trucks radio and popped in one of my favorite Cd's... Theory of a Deadman, of course that was very ironic seeing as ALL of the members were currently dead men....I giggled again and let my music flow through my truck just listening and forgetting the world around me. I push my sunglasses over my eyes and pray that I'd stop somewhere that had a FREGGIN Dr pepper. It seemed that after the world went to shits that the zombies took dr pepper away from me too. [sorry to intercede, but seriously, that would DEVASTATE me if dr pepper was gone =/ ] Currently I was in Florida, Key West to be exact...and man was it hot out today. You would think that the undead would bake in the sun...because theres no circulation in them? but no of course not...my luck wasn't that extensive. I shuddered when I saw a zombie girl eating some other girls brains out. Again, you'd think it'd be easier to see this stuff after three months...hell no. I picked up my little handgun and fired a shot at her head. It was the ONLY way to kill them, if you could call it killing...because they were already dead? Who knows...all I knew was that it was easy to target them once you've had practice and trust me y'all, I've had three months of practice. Any way, where was I...oh yeah, I was in Key West...heading to Texas. I had seen a plane flying there two day ago... at least thats where I think it was heading. I'd also intercepted a radio transmission saying that there were people living there. It seems like a long stretch to believe that there are actual people living...not eating each other...but I had to just find out. I was starving for SOME type of attention...anyone to talk with, hangout with...I don't know, be safe with.

I let myself drive as far as I could until I felt myself starting to get tired. I was somewhere outside of the old Jacksonville city in Florida. This was a popular city for the undead before the virus spread, so I was hesitant to stop here...but according to the journal I've been keeping there was no living here. I pulled up to an abandoned house which under any other circumstance then the world ending...you wouldn't go near, but for some reason they were now the safest places to be. I turned off my headlights and waited around until I knew it was clear to enter. The daylight was fading, meaning it'd be unsafe for me to be walking out and about, I took only the few things I needed for the night: Clothes, two guns, and food. It was easier to travel light and be safe, then always having to lug around a huge suitcase- which could be deadly. I opened the door and slung my bag over my shoulder, turning the flashlight on my handgun to on, I looked around the room inside the house...finding the first room to be safe I shut the door quietly and locked it. I didn't hear any noises...no moans- atleast not yet. Thankfully this house didn't have more then one story to it...because _those_ houses are way too dangerous. I checked the entire house finding no possible way for any of the undead to enter the house, unless they somehow knew how to open doors now...I shuddered and put that thought away into the back of my mind. I grabbed the food that I knew wouldn't be contaminated and tried to light a fire in the fake fireplace of a cheap Florida house. Once it lit I made sure to keep the flames low, creating less smoke...therefore no one would know where I was. I ate in silence by myself, just thinking how great it would be for there to be someone else here with me. I was only 17, and yet I never had fallen in love, and I had never even really been on a date with a boy. I put that thought away with all the other unthinkable thoughts and laid out on the couch in the living room. It was the safest option seeing as it was pushed right up against the wall facing the door...no possible way for someone to sneak up on me at all. It was about midnight when I started to drift off to sleep, dreaming of what my life could have been...what it should have been- if the world hadn't ended. I dreamed of fields of sunflowers, roller coasters full of screams and laughs as the ride takes me up and down, of a boy with dark brown hair and bright green eyes, of a family that I once had. I was much into a deep sleep to even realize that the door to the once safe house of mine was being opened...

* * *

Uh oh, what is gonna happen ? who the heck knows :) best of you to come back n read the rest to find out! love youu XD


	2. Chapter 2

So this is the second part to my zombie story : Living Dead Girl...maybe it has something important to do with the title...maybe its just the name of the coolest Rob Zombie song in the history of all his songs..whatever :) Anyway, Today was an okay day...its cold as hell over here, and for some reason...it makes me want to go outside more- you know the fact that you really can't go outside without freezing your butt off is just too tempting to resist...so you go outside anyway, and yeah it gets REALLY cold. Lets see...for this chappy I've chosen the song - Whyyouwannabringmedown- by Aranda :) BEST SONG EVER !!!!! (sorry for the outburst) and yeah if you want to listen to that to get the full effect of this chapter...then great, if not then go away:o just kiddin ! love you XD

* * *

I heard the door creak and thought it part of the dream I was having...until I heard the click of the gun. I sat up immediately and fixed my gun on whatever was infront of me. Eyes cloudy with sleep and tired from sleeplessness kept me from seeing anything in the dark room. I held my gun steady though, regardless of my mental state I was still an amazing shot. "Put down the gun..." I heard a voice say slowly.

"Uhm, no...you put down whatever gun you have." I said still sitting on the couch...because if I had gotten up I know I would have made a noise. "This is my safe place and if your a zombie I suggest you get the hell out of here before I kick your ass." I tried to sound as tough as I could in the situation...but that just made the person that I couldn't see laugh.

"Now thats funny...you actually think that a zombie can have a conversation and hold a gun...If I had been a zombie I would have already eaten you." The voice was filled with laughter. "Don't you even have a lock on the door?" I gasped softly remembering that I had locked the door.

"Yes I locked it...apparently people are becoming smarter and able to open a locked door with a key or something." I mentally eye rolled myself for that one. No one, zombie or living would open a locked door....espically a living person: because you never knew what was in them. "Can you atleast show me who you are now that we both know we're not zombies?"

"Why would I do that when this is so much more fun?" I growled and the voice laughed again. "Alright alright, flip on the flashlights in one...two...three." I flipped the switch on my flashlight just as the other person did too. I stood in awe as I looked at the girl on the other end of the flashlight. She was beautiful, dark brown hair and light blue eyes...and I knew her from somewhere...

"Hey...I know you don't I?" I mumbled stupidly. "O.M.G. You're Kelese Robin!" She shurgged and kept the flashlight on. "No no you have to be...you look exactly like her!" I said a little louder then I normally would have...but hey, this is the first person I've talked to in three months, and it was a FAMOUS person. My luck must have turned around significantly.

"Okay, fine I am Kelese Robin, but you can call me Kell." She smiled and held out her hand. "And you are?"

"A big fan of your music...the whole rocker chick meets badass is so epic! But my name is Alissandra Branda." She giggled and so did I. I know for a fact that if the world hadn't ended we wouldn't have been in this situation...and you would think that a famous person like Kell would be a girly girl and be on of the very first people to die because of her stupidity...but she was actually pretty smart.

"Thats a really pretty name, can I call you Aliss?" I nodded and blushed a little bit. Here was Kelese Robin...calling me MY nickname, man my luck sure did turn around. "Where have you been hiding lately? and is that your truck outside?" We immediately got down to business telling each other where we had been last, what we had seen there, and how many zombies we've both killed. "Seems you're ahead of me by about 50 zombies." Kell giggled. "I'll catch up to you one of these days." I laughed too, finally able to feel safe and wanted in this world.

"So you were alone for the past three months too?" I asked skeptically, only because I automatically thought that she would be surrounded by a ton of people.

"Not really. I meet a group of people about a week ago...but of course they ended up dying as they all do." She rolled her eyes and for the first time she actually acted like the famous person would.

"Really? So then how'd you escape?" I was much too involved with the story now. For the first time in 3 months I've actually gotten some human interaction.

"Well I don't really know. The last thing I remember of it was the zombies attacking the little camp the 8 of us lived in...then everything else is sort of- hmm..." She seemed like she was really concentrating on finding the word.

"Blank?" She smiled and nodded

"Yes blank, thats the word I was looking for...thank you!"

"No problem." I giggled again and took a deep breathe. "Well I've been alone since the virus erupted. I saw everyone in my hometown die, people I knew would come after me...so I left. I went south, thinking that the heat would maybe kill off the zombies...but I was SO wrong." She listened as I told her how I ended up in Florida. "I don't really remember alot about what happened three months ago, but I do know that its not going to get any better...and I definitely don't know what to do about the rest of the zombies either."

"I hear you girlie. I mean to girls most definitely can't kill off all the zombies in the world." She shuddered and her eyes went a little distant...obviously remembering something from her past. "I can't deal with everyone eating each other...and I definitely don't want to be eaten myself."

"Me too." I added softly. "The world would be so much easier if it had just continued on its way...instead of being insanely ridiculous and stupid."

"The world?" Her head turned to the left and her eyes scrunched up slightly.

"Yes...I hate everyone that thought of the doomsday shit." I pulled my jacket closer over my body, for the world ending...it was getting pretty cold.

"Oh right...that stuff, yeah its pretty ironic huh? All the scientists who started with that shit...are the ones who were affected first." She giggled again and I joined in. It was good to finally have someone that thinks the same way I do. "So do you think it'd be okay if I traveled with you? I've been so lonely and I really don't want to go on alone..." She fumbled with the skirt she had on.

"Are you kidding? I was just going to ask...no beg you to come with me!" She smiled and instantly I knew we could become good friends

"Good, so where are we heading?"

"Texas" I said with the biggest smile I could produce. My cheeks and mouth hurt from not smiling in a long time. And I knew that we'd be okay as long as we didn't separate or become zombies.

* * *

Four months later: November 12th 2012

Population: 22.7 billion

Living: 100

Kell and I have been on a mission. We've learned that the virus is actually killing off people...well zombies who have been zombies...for a long time. We didn't realize it until we saw them in Texas. Sure it took us four months to travel only about 12,000 miles...but thats okay, instead we traveled all the way to the north, and then down to Texas. Anywho staying on topic...in Texas we found zombie bodies laying in the middle of the street. At first we didn't understand what was happening until we saw a zombie- who was chasing us through a local walmart DROP DEAD. Literally...

"Kell! What are you doing back there?" Kell was in the back seat ruffling though all her clothes till I called her name.

"What?"

"What are you doing?" She shrugged, always shrugging..."Finding something nice to wear."

"But why? Are you really afraid that zombies will care what you're wearing?" She debated that for a moment and nodded. "Really Kell?"

"Yes and no. Don't you understand...you said that there could be people...what if there are people Aliss...I can't look like shit for my fans!"

"Kell most of your fans are dead hunny, what are you going to tell them...?" and thats when I got the good thought. "Kell they'll just eat you the tastier you look..." Kell's face was SO funny! Her eyes bulged and she began to ruffle through the clothes again, messing up the back of the truck.

"What in hells name are you doin'?" I smiled when Jason woke up, rubbing his eyes. We'd found Jason in Maine, all the way at the tip of the coldest place in the frigging world. He was the all american guy, somewhat tall and had a boyish face, topped with the goofy kid grin. He was cute in his own way...and he instantly took to liking Kell...who happened to like him back. So technically they were an "item" as if you could call it that when the world has ended.

"Kell thinks shes needs to look good for the zombies..." I heard Irial mutter. Irial was a whole breed of his own people. He was dark and very handsome, he was much taller then my 5'2...making him maybe 6'3 or so. And he was just the most mysterious person in the entire world. He was older than me by two years...and well he's still the hottest guy I've ever seen, but he never gives me the time of day. "Which is the most ridiculous thing I've ever seen because she'll just look more like food to them. Way to put yourself into danger princess." I bit my lip trying VERY hard not to laugh.

"Kellbear...do you really want to look good for them?" She pouted at him slightly and then crawled back over the seat, choosing to stay in her jean skirt and tanktop/jacket combo. "Thought so...how bout we sleep?" She nodded and then smiled at him, with a look that I can only describe as love....although I don't know what love is.

"Ew, save the mushy stuff for when you have your own room PLEASE!" Irial said rolling his eyes.

"Oh come on Iri, really don't harp on them."

"I can do whatever I want...I don't need a kid bossing me around."

"Bossing you? what?"

"Yes... bossing. YOU." Irial pointed one of his tanned fingers at me. "You boss everyone around, quit it!"

"You to please stop fighting and make out already!" Jason called to us from the back seat where he and Kell were stretched out. "Its becoming annoying to the both of us." He pointed to the sleeping Kell.

"Well Aliss can quit it...then I will too." He crossed his muscular arms over his muscular chest and that immediately brought me out of my driving trance. "Watch the road please." He whispered after Jason finally fell asleep.

"You know you could be a little less harsh on me...I'm the only one who drives around here...and thank you I'm the only one who has lived among the dead for more then 6 months now." I lowered the volume on the trucks radio. "You can always get out and walk you know."

"You wouldn't want that." He whispered as he closed his eyes and laid his head against the window.

"How would you know?" I looked over at him, longing to run my fingers through his dark brown hair. He caught me staring at him and I blushed and turned back to the dark road.

"Because I know." He said simply. I saw a sign that said 'Welcome to South Dakota' and smiled. "Guess were here?" He closed his eyes again. "Just when I was about to fall asleep!" He moaned and opened his eyes when I slowed the truck down and inched to a stop. "Why are you stopping?" He whispered. I pointed straight ahead of me...into the road we were traveling north on...to find lights. "Lights?"

"Yeah...you think its a trap?"

"For who?"

"Us? obviously..." He shook his head.

"No, zombies are attracted to light, its for them...they want them to come there?" I shrugged. "Maybe go to another town then?" I shook my head..."Well then go on...continue forward!"

"Don't rush me...you know you have been the biggest asshole to me since you've traveled with us. You should be greatful Kell was nice enough to ask you to come along." He rolled his eyes. "Don't roll those beautiful brown eyes at me mister...I'm mad at you." I bit my lip and turned my head back to the road and pushed on the gas peddle. What in the freak was I thinking when I said that?

"Beautiful. Brown. Eyes huh?" He annunciated each word perfectly.

"Shut up. Shut up. Shut up." I said as low as I could. "I didn't say that...nor did you hear it?" My statement meant to sound like a secure one, but instead came out like a question. "I don't know what to do here..." I whispered lightly, "I think the best idea is to go forward, towards that city...and just check it out. I mean we need gas soon." He leaned over the steering wheel and checked the gas gauge, then looked up at me with is brown eyes.

"You're right...we do need gas. I guess go on." He moved back into his former position, closing his eyes.

"Okay." I pushed the peddle down and moved the car forward. "You know what I said...about you know, your eyes..."

"It doesn't matter." He shrugged, still keeping his eyes closed.

"Yeah I guess not." I tried not to let my disappointment flow thought my voice, but he heard it and opened his eyes anyway. He looked at me momentarily and then shut his eyes again.

"It was nice though." Then he didn't say anything for the rest of the night. As I drove towards the lights in the near by town I tried not to let him affect me, but something deep down wouldn't let his words go. Had he really meant that it didn't matter? or was he one of those guys that meant the opposite of everything he did say? How could I know. I drove past some of the really dead, undead zombies that lined the streets...whatever was making them die...I loved it.


	3. Chapter 3

okay - so I have TWO amazing things to tell you: Uno- I've gotten ALOT of ideas for this story so its developing REALLY well...and Dos- well you know how that whole love thing goes right? We'll I just wanted you all to know that this month (October) is my 6th month that I've been with JayB3 I love him with all my heart...so I just thought I'd share that lil' diddly...lol Alrighty, now- about This chapters song....I'm giving it to Neurosonic with their song So Many People. Its sooo good, and has alot of meaning in this chapter which yall will learn later on...well as long as you read this chapter but whatever you get my drift. =] so lets give it up to all those who are in loveeeeee or who want to be 3 This is for YOU!

* * *

As I drove into the uber-small town of Sioux Falls, where the old Sioux Tribe used to be...well I'm sure they're still there...they're just undead the lights illuminated everything, making it seem a heck of alot creepier then it probably was. I could only hear the slight hum of the truck, the light snore of Kell (yes she snores) and the '_tap tap tap_' of Irial's hand against his leg as he listened to whatever CD he popped in last time we stopped. I didn't bother him, for I was too busy focusing on the road and making sure that no one - living or undead - happened to walk in front of the truck. I listened to the lyrics of the song and let them drift throughout my mind, creating a semi-perfect mood of enlightenment. For the first time in _many_ months I was actually starting to become **happy**. I didn't realize I was moving along with the song when I heard Irial's voice climb into my mind though the lyrics.

"Do you like the song Aliss?" I smiled over at him, just answering his question in a smile rather then words that could, and probably would be used against me. "The band's name is Neurosonic...pretty good huh?" I nodded. "You know you can talk."

I scoffed and took a chance to take a sip of my drink. "I know." I said simply and then turned my focus back onto the road.

"I saw them in concert a few years ago...I just love their lyrics." He sighed and his eyes went distant- to some place I'd never know.

"I'm sorry." I bit my lip and looked over at him while making sure to keep focused on the freggin road rather than the hottie in the next seat. "I miss music the most I guess...It was so easy to express yourself with music, but what do we have now?"

"Well you can express yourself when you kill a zombie...if thats what you do with them." He shrugged. "I've watched you, your good."

"Watched me?" I looked over at him eyebrows raised and all he did was nod.

"You can talk you know..." He smiled at me.

"Don't use my words against me!" He laughed then...the most beautiful, throaty laugh in the entire world. The sound alone from that laugh could pull a smile to your face. IT wasn't boyish or too manly and deep...but it was real. Authentic. It was the sort of laugh that was addicting and made you want to laugh too. I'd only heard a laugh like that once before in my life too. "Whats the matter?" He asked suddenly.

"What? Oh nothing," I sighed and looked over at him, "Your laugh just reminds me of someone I used to know."

"Someone close to you?" I nodded, "Your dad?"

"How'd you know?"

He shrugged and tapped his finger to his forehead. "Mind reader...it's a pretty cool talent." I laughed then and Irial joined in too. "You have a really pretty laugh Aliss." He said once he finally was able to breathe. I tried not to let his words affect me or let _him_ see that they affected me...but they did. It seemed ever since we found him all I wanted was his approval on everything.

"Thank you." He nodded and we went back to listening to the music silently. I passed a couple of really dead zombies and slowed down when I saw a gate. Thats right, a GATE...whatever was inside that gate the zombies wanted-BADLY. Which made me believe that there were people behind those thick gate doors. "What do you think Iri?" I revved the engine and that made the zombies turn around and look at the truck- at us. "Oops." I said simply.

"Jason...Kell, time to get up...NOW!" Irial pratically yelled as we saw the zombies walk (creepily) towards us. "Guns...we need guns up here." He cursed low under his breathe and looked right at me. "You ready?" I nodded and smiled. Kell passed us two guns but I shook my head.

"I don't need it." I winked at her and got out of the drivers seat, opening the door and hitting a zombie right in the head, effitively killing him. "Where is my damn sword?" I muttered looking in the front seat. I heard a zombie coming towards the door very close to me before I heard the shot go off. "WHAT!" I yelled and looked up to see Irial smiling.

"Keepin' you on your toes is all." He said in his little southern accent...which made me want to know more about him. "Here." He handed me the sword I was so good at handling. It was long and light weight, and made me think of a warrior princess from thousands of decades before.

"Good luck." We all said simultaneously and shut the doors to the car, we decided to keep it running (just incase anyone of us was to...you know. Atleast the rest could get away). Kell and Jason exchanged a hug and a quick kiss ending with a 'see you in a few babe' from Kell and a wink from Jason. Whatever it was that was going on between them..I wanted it, and badly. Irial waited in the car for a few minutes and hit some button the what I'd guess was the radio- all of a sudden we all heard a song blaring from the truck- and we all smiled wickedly. The bass was heavy and the lyrics sounded angry...except when I heard the words 'let the hunting begin' my smile grew way too evil looking to be considered a smile. A once cute and innocent girl transformed into a dangerous killer. Irial caught my look and he winked at me. The next moment I dug my sword into a zombie's head splattering the blood anywhere and everywhere around him. I didn't let the looks of them affect me anymore. If I heard a growl- it died. If it ran at me - it died....and if it moaned - it definitely died. Nothing got past me as I swung my sword out into the open air.

Jason was doing what he did best. He was killing zombies with his bare hands...dangerous- yes...but we figured out that he was not allergic to them...that he'd been bitten and could be bitten many times- and nothing happened. He was lucky...VERY lucky. The rest of us, well we didn't want stick around to find out if we'd be infected or not, so we just killed them. I saw Jason kick a zombie in the stomach, then punch its face into its own skull till there was nothing left but a pile of mush. He smiled at me and then went to go aid Irial who had a zombie attached to his foot, wanting to take a bite out of him. I heard a moan in front of me and slashed the zombie man that walked his way towards me. The guys who turned into zombies were espically hard to kill- because they had anger problems. They'd go into a rage the moment they heard a living person breathe...so I was in fact hunting down the men. Kell was taking out as many as she could with a close range gun that Jason had given her to use. It didn't need to be reloaded as much as a regular handgun, so that was alot easier then having to keep reloading. I saw her kick a zombie in the head as he fell to the ground and fire three shots into his head. I didn't realize that I was standing still till I heard Irial yell- no scream my name. I was knocked down to the ground my something heavy and disgusting smelling. I think I had hit my head...but I couldn't tell or not, because I was too busy reacting on instinct. I moved my sword into whatever was on top of me, just pushing it into whatever skin or undead skin I could reach. It snapped it's teeth somewhere between my neck and jaw and I shuddered into the cold blacktop of the road, willing myself to be as far away from the being on top of me as I could manage. Jason was there the next moment, pulling the zombie whatever off me. I growled and lowered its head at Jason, charging the next instant- right towards me. Jason and Kell fired shot after shot into its head, but NOTHING would kill this son of a gun. The music was still blasting from the truck radio...and I had to start laughing, that was until I felt the side of my shirt. I looked down and saw the familiar red color of blood. Was this my blood...or was it the zombies? I gasped and Irial was at my side, firing shots at some zombies that crawled towards us.

"He bit you?" I bit my lip and tears came to my eyes as Irial lifted my shirt up. His eyes grew wide and somewhat sad. "He bit you..." He said again, this time sounding more like a statement of horror then a question of importance. "Aliss..." I looked up at him, tears in my eyes. Was this the end for me?

"Don't." I whispered softly. I closed my eyes and dropped my sword. I prayed that maybe there was someway that I wasn't allergic to this virus....that somehow I was going to be okay. But was this the end for me? Was this what I'd lived my whole life for? The only thing I remember was falling to the ground and hearing a definite smack of something hard, hitting concrete. That was me.

* * *

Maybe you should review it...tell me what you like/don't like....or would change :) I like listening to peoples comments !!!! LOVE YOU ALL XD


	4. Chapter 4

OMG. What happened to Alissandra last chapter? Well duh you'll find out in this chapter :) As if I could leave you all hanging....oh no lol. I'm not one of those authors....anyway, today was okay. I skipped school to go to some job interview thingie...BAD IDEA! It was stupid as hellllo :p so yes...kids EVERYONE STAY IN SCHOOL! Yap, the boytoy was actually nice to me today!!! He called me friday night and we talked for 13 hrs straight. Yes if you all are wondering that is why I love him !!!! WOW- I just know yall are dyin' (pun intended) to figure out what has happened to Alissandra...am I right? I mean hell, I didn't even mean that chapter to be that intense...oh well. This chapter has relations to being in one's own world...so everyone can relate to the way Alissandra's feelin'. But I must say that this chapter belongs to Rain- by Creed I love this song sooooo much omgsh :] so enjoy...and REVIEW!

* * *

I couldn't tell if I was awake or not. I didn't want to be, because there was so much pain, whatever was hurting me should die. The pain wasn't anywhere but in my sides...it was like someone had taken a chunk of me out. I opened my eyes only to see darkness. I tried to speak, to ask someone where I was...but there was silence. Somewhere inside the darkness I could hear voices, but I couldn't see them. I signed and tried to stand up...only to fall back onto my knees from the pain. I bit on my lip till it was bleeding, just barely being able to take the pain. I tried a different approach: Instead of just standing up directly I choose to get on my hands and knees...but that didn't work either. I called out for Irial, for Kell, and for Jason...yet I heard nothing...not even the sound of my own voice. I felt myself becoming more agitated and angry with the situation...that I didn't even realize I had stopped bleeding.

Of course this made me stop, once the pain stopped...everything stopped. Is this how people felt when they turned to zombies? Is this the end for me? I looked around again, somehow the darkness started to fade. I didn't know if this was really happening of course...because I mean...hello I was just bitten by a zombie! I faintly could hear the sound of Irial and Jason in an argument. Both of their voices were raised...and continuing to get louder.

"She's going to be dead anytime now...you have to shoot her." I heard Irial yell, but his voice had this edge...

"No Irial, we don't know that...she could be like Jason!" Kell chimed in. I kept my eyes closed just to make sure they didn't know I was slowly becoming lucid. I clenched my hands into fists, hoping no one would see- which they wouldn't because when we argued...it was always intense. I heard Jason move his feet and growl at Irial...the growl sounded something like a zombie's would. Instantly I froze again. How could I know it was Jason moving and growling? I felt a threat and reacted to it. I jumped up on whatever I was laying on and opened my eyes. I looked right at Jason, who had his hands clenched like mine...ready to punch Irial. My mind reacted and I growled. Kell screamed, but no one moved. No one said anything else.

"Back away from Irial." I said taking a deep breathe, feeling like I didn't need it.

"Aliss..." Jason said through clenched teeth. I shook my head.

"Get away from him," When Jason didn't move I grew angry...the anger flew to all parts of my body...spreading everywhere and multiplying. "NOW!" I screamed at him again. Finally he took my warning and backed away...moving to stand infront of Kell.

"You...you're alive?" Kell said, starting to become a little more calm. I nodded. "You're not allergic?" I must have shaken my head really fast because she asked again. "Are you not allergic?" I shook my head alot slower...and looked around the room. Everything was much the same, colors, textures and lighting...but I could smell the way each person in the room smelled. Kell smelled like a fruit I could't put a name too...it smelled delicious actually...and that thought disgusted me. Kell went around Jason to hug me but he stopped her by grabbing onto her waist and pulling her back. "Jason...what?"

"No Kell, she's like me...she can smell you, she's not allergic...but shes not alive either." He took a deep breathe the same time I did. I watched the way he controlled his breathing around her.

"Not alive? What does that make you Jason?" Irial said standing next to me...letting me smell him for the first time. He smelt like the night time...full of the crisp night air, and the feeling of the heat of the moon. I liked my lips in anticipation.

"Dead" Kell and Jason said simultaneously.

"Dead...?" I repeated. "I'm dead...but you smell really good Iri." I bit my lip once the words flew out of my mouth. It seemed that even in life or undeadlife that I still couldn't control my damn mouth around Irial. Irial blushed and thats when Jason put his hands up.

"I need to check your wound...you know to make sure." I nodded and hopped off the countertop that they placed me on. I looked around and wondered were we were...seeing no signs...but it looked somewhat like a superstore. "Walmart." Jason muttered as he lifted up my shirt. He sucked in a breath and looked up at me. "You're healing at least...its so weird to see it in another person." I looked down at his arm and pushed it away.

"What do you mean by that ?" I fixed my shirt and then narrowed my eyes at him. "How did you know to say walmart...how did you know what I was thinking? Are you some fucking mind reader?" Jason laughed and shook his head.

"No...its just common sense. I didn't know where I was either, I could see the confused look on your face." My face grew increasingly red. "But that doesn't mean that I'm not specially enhanced though...because we are." I nodded and sighed, sitting down...suddenly feeling weak. "Listen we'll sleep here tonight, no one will move...no one sneak up on her, her senses are much to violent right now. Always make yourself known... whither your coming towards her from any side...okay?" I heard Jason stand up again to walk in the opposite direction, talking to Kell.

"Are you in pain?" Irial asked, not looking at me.

"N-no." I stuttered...always feeling like an idiot around him.

"But you can smell me?" He said sighing at the same time.

"Yes I can."

"Do you want to eat me or something?"

I debated...did I want to eat him? There was a feeling of lust there...but was that for his amazing dark brown eyes and hair, the perfect muscles that were coated by his perfectly tanned skin..his bones...his tasty orgeons- oh shit. I did want to eat him. "Eat you? No..." I scoffed looking down at my hands. No Do Not Think Of Eating Him...no! But once that thought was in my mind...I toyed with it. I mean He could be delicious...just looking at the way his skin fit over his muscles- espically in his arms...phew boy was that good lookin'.

"Sure.." I mentally pictured his eyes rolling.

"I hate it when you roll your eyes to me you know." I muttered. When he turned around to stare at me...his eyes popped out of their sockets...and the look of suprise painted on his face was too hard to resist. I busted out laughing, my whole body shook with the force of my laughter.

"How'd you know?"

"Like Jason said...it was like instinct, like..."

"Common sense." He finished for me. I nodded.

"Yep like commons sense." I shrugged and looked back down at my shirt. "Is there any clothes in this walmart?" He smiled and nodded at me. "Can we go get some for me? I hate blood..." I shuddered. Even if I was the undead now...I still hated the feeling and the look of blood...however I did like the smell...and that made me think that I'd like the taste too. I pushed that out of my mind, finding it easier to talk with Irial now.

"What's it feel like... you know being dead." I smiled at him and tired not to nice the way his skin glowed in the florescent light.

"Hmm...more or less feeling numb." I admitted, "If you touch my arm...don't...but if you did, I'm sure I couldn't feel it." My smile faltered. "Its extremely weird you know, like I can feel the air on my skin and breathe it in...but thats it, theres no cold crisp feeling...theres nothing." I let my shoulders slump for a moment and then brought them back up. "Then again it is kinda cool...like Jason said we are enhanced...apparently."

"Apparently?" Irial said walking along side me down isle 5. "Clothes are this way Aliss." He pointed to the left and down we went. "Alright go on..." He prompted to me, smiling that amazingly sinister smile he usually had. That smile reminded me of the day I infact died. So I growled and started to move a little faster. "Hey, hey!"

"Don't smile again, atleast ... not now please?" He nodded. "I...don't get me wrong I love your smile its just it...reminds me of the day I...died." I found it harder to talk to him now, feeling the anger slip and maneuver all inside me. "I can almost feel your emotions....right now I can tell your a little curious and a little agitated." He went to smile again but instead he bit his lips. "I can smell you, obviously...and well I feel alot stronger for some reason. Like before I know I could have tried to pin you down and win, but now...it'd be no problem."

"No you couldn't...thats another thing that Jason mentioned."

"What?"

"Pigheadedness." We walked until we found the womens clothing.

"Ugh, walmart always had the worst clothes." I shook my head. "Whats it like and where are we going?"

"Rainy and I think we're going to Cali." I picked out a denim skirt that sorta looked like it was made out of pants...but ripped up, and a long sleeved gray shirt. "We still have your jacket, so theres no need to get one." I smiled up at him, but then chose to put on some leggings just in case it was cold. "Boots?" It was like Irial knew me.

"Yeah were are they?" He pointed to the other side of the clothing where all the shoes were. "Sweet..."

"Mhmm, Kell fell in love with them, she stole like 5 pairs." He laughed and I did too. No matter how I was feeling...I knew I could always count on Irial to make me happy now. He was my sunshine. "That girl has way too many clothes." He shook his head.

"Yeah but they're cute clothes...so you have to give it to her for that!" He laughed again and wrapped his arm around mine. I looked down momentarily...and knew I could either A) Eat him...and be very angry at him for touching me....or B) Let it go, try not to let the emotions bug me... So I tired option B, seeing as that was the very best option for the both of us.

The rest of the night and day spent at the walmart was...enjoyable. It was alot harder to control emotions...but Jason said he'd help me with them. I didn't realize all the anger that we carried as humans, the sort of fluid emotion that felt like lava running though my veins (if I still had any). That anger grew and multiplied, until it'd reach to every part of my body...every thought in my head. No wonder the zombies were upset all the time. No wonder they growled. Of course I didn't moan like them...thankfully, but how could I still be alive when I'm dead? All my thoughts were still mine...I still thought like a living person, wanting to eat and use the restroom and stuff like that...but then there was this underlying edge to everything I did. And I wondered if Jason deals with this too...or if it's just me, but it was alot harder for me...to not become angered quickly...because I feared that once I became angry...I stayed angry.

* * *

Hey yall :) Saturday mornings are the BEST!!!!!! College ball !!!! whoooo !!! lol I'd make a buncha lil hearts if I could ...but I cant lol...anyway I hope you liked this chapter...I realize that there ISNT any real action in it...but theres a reason for that. Alot of people were messaging me asking what was going on between Irial and Alissandra...well here you have it. They're friends, and he's going to be a VERY pivotal character in the upcoming chapters...Anyway! I know you all are wondering how Jason and Kell are going to faire with her newly found...deadness (is that even a word?), but let me just clarify for all of you who are probably wondering this... NO JASON IS NOT GOING TO FALL FOR ALISS!! I don't like that pair together :p so yeah, have a wonderful weekend, I'll update sometime soon!!! LOVE YAAAA !!


	5. Chapter 5

Okay I'm sorry i took SO long to update, but ALOT has happened since then. Not that any of yall care but yeah. here goes nothing, chapter 5 of Living Dead girl goes to Flyleaf and their song Chasm! I love their entire new album...its just musically genius :)

* * *

Five months later: April 6th 2013.

Population both dead and alive: No count. except for the five traveling in the truck, myself included.

A new year...and a new me. Well a new...dead me. It's rather weird that I don't need food...but I crave the taste of flesh and bone and mostly of blood. You'd think being a zombie is more like being a vampire, but that is just ridiculous to even describe. Irial has helped in the past months profusely. He is always at my side, always encouraging me to be who I really am. Well, who I really wish I could be. But there is this underlying hunger...this thirst that is never sated, although I try not to think of that very often. I don't need sleep, although I enjoy having my mind blank for at least a few moments. Most of the zombies in the places we have visited are already dead...in the literal sense. I mean the smell of rotting flesh is much like the smell of what food used to do to me: Make me hungry. But I push though it with hope that someone, somewhere has decided to help.

"Why do you have that far away look in your eyes Aliss?" I turned and looked to Irial's eyes in the rear-view mirror. "Thinkin' bout something important?"

"No. I'm just merely thinking..."

"Oh, well everyones asleep, would you like to share?" I shook my head. "You know you're going to end up telling me anyway, right?" I sighed and gave in.

"Fine...the next time we stop- I'll tell you everything your heart desires." His eyebrow cocked and his eyes narrowed. "Not that everything." Irial has been pressuring me (so to speak) into telling him about my past relationship history...and to be honest I don't wish to share that with him. I don't want him thinking I'm some virginal loser...even though I really am. "Anyway, where are we stopping?"

He gave up, turned the radio down a little bit and bit his lip. "Mmm, I don't know honestly I haven't seen a real sign in the past hour or so. I think we're getting into the really rural areas of the west. Maybe Idaho? Iowa..something like that."

"Oh. I always loved Boise State..." Irial laughed. "Hey! Don't bash my team!!!" I crossed my hands over my stomach and winced when it growled.

"Hungry again hmm?" I nodded. "We need to figure out something that you can eat...but we don't want to infect anything you know?" I nodded again. "Not that you wou-"

"I know what your trying to say... and its true, we don't know if my spit is infectious or whatever, I don't know and I really don't want to figure it out and have someone be on the receiving end of that deadly gift." I looked out the window, as the sun was fading into the back drop of the east. It looked very pretty, very surreal...as if it was fake. I tried to close my eyes. "Tell me when we stop." Thats when I heard the noise. That godawful noise...

"What in hells' name was that?" Kell screamed, jolting up in her sleeping position and effectively waking up Jason at the same time. "Did you hear that? You heard that right?" She pointed to me and I nodded. "What the fuck?" The only thing I could even consider comparing that to was a deep growl...almost like a animal.

"Shhh." Irial pointed into the forest to our right. He had stopped the car and turned off all the lights. All hearts - well those alive- were beating at a mile a minute. Everyone ceased movements, awaiting whatever the reason for the noise to go away. But it sounded again. Like an alarm...or a invitation? I bit my lip...and tried not to let my imagination get the best of me. I was thinking the worst however. I could just imagine an animal infected with this ghastly disease. Then as abruptly as the noise sounded it was gone...nothing to trace it too, nothing to put a name on it.

"I dont care what that was... I want out of here right now." I nodded in agreement. There was no way I wanted to stay here to find out whatever that THING was.

"I agree." Jason said shaking his head and leaned it back against the passenger seat. "I don't even want to think what it was, soon we'll be out of this forestry and back onto real roads." Irial shook his head.

"According to this map," He carefully unwrapped the map and shined the flashlight against it. "We've got atleast another 300 miles till were out of these hills. What should we do?"

"Uhm, I think we should continue on...we've gone to far not to...and I really think whatever it was...is going back towards the way we just came from." I said looking backwards. "Alteast thats what the trees are telling me."

"Trees?" Kell said skeptically. "Trees don't talk silly goose."

The remaining 3 rolled our eyes at her. "Kell, the trees move if something is big enough to move them...look." I pointed behind us, and sure enough tons of trees were moving and swaying with...something."

* * *

For now, thats all I can give you- i know it sucks...but im trying my best here with all this senior stuff for school...and really senior project is a utter bitch :p I'll get more up for you guys...promise!


End file.
